L become light, Light become L?
by Zerosazhou
Summary: Brukk! L dan Light bertubrukkan! Tiba-tiba aja tubuh mereka ketukar! Gimana cara kembali seperti semula? Kejadian ini berhasil menguak berbagai macam profesi para chara Death Note! Cha. 4: Pekerjaan asli Mello dan Matt!
1. Chapter 1

L become Light, Light become L?

"Gimana nih, Light-kun? Kalo dalam keadaan begini mana bisa aku ngelanjutin penyelidikan Kira?"kata L bingung sambil sweatdrop ga karuan

"Ya jangan nanya gue, tanyalah pada sang author!"kata Light yang juga sama-sama sweatdrop

'_Ngapain lu berdua manggil-manggil gue? Ngefans lu sama gue?_ (Readers: huek!)_Yasudah karena udah_ _terlanjur terjadi, yah dilanjutin dong!'_tiba-tiba ada suara misterius yang terdengar dari entah mana. _'Diem lu narator sableng!' _Koq narator kena batunya? Dan fanfict ini juga jadi gaje, yaudah yuk lanjut!

Ternyata badan mereka berdua ketuker! L ada di tubuh Light dan Light juga ada di tubuh L, pemecahannya? L yang seorang detektip jenius pun tidak tau gimana cara baliknya. Karena ini fenomena pertama di dunia yang dia tau.

"Jangan-jangan…kita ketuker gara-gara ada setannya ato emang tu tempat keramat (?)!"komentar L ngaco

"Ngocol (baca:ngaco) Lu! Tapi mungkin juga…"jawab Light yang ga kalah ngaconya *siap-siap nama author di tulis di death note*

**Plesbek eh flashback mode on**

"I'm home!"seru Light yang udah pulang dari kampusnya."Ryuuzaki, elo dimana? Belom bayar utang tuh lu sama gue!"

"…", tanpa jawaban dari Ryuuzaki alias L.

Dan sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00 malem. Lho, lalu apa hubungannya? Ya sudahlah. Dan sekarang L sedang berada di suatu tempat yang terlarang untuk diliat en diliput. yaitu WC! *author: nah, siapa juga yang mau ngeliput L di WC? Emang freak aja tu narator!*

"Ukh! _Shit_, perut gue sakit banget!" kata Light yang megang perutnya dan celengak celengok nyari WC, maap buat boke*!

*GEJEDUG!

Jidat ketemu jidat, kepala ketemu kepala

Ternyata, Light ngenabrak L pas berbarengan buka pintu WC (L dari dalem, Light dari luar)! Dan tiba-tiba aja badan mereka tertukar!

Spontan, L dan Light tereak-tereak histeris en gaje (?). Dan hebatnya, seantero orang di markas besar penelitian Kira kaga ada yang denger! _Coz_, isinya orang budeg semua*author digebukin massa*

**Plesbek mode opp**

"Jadi pemecahannya gimana nih, Light-kun?"kata L cemas-cemas sweatdrop

"Mana gue tau! Woy, author! Gue mau balik ke badan gue, terus gimana caranya?"tereak Light ke arah atap gedung

'_Sinting lu pade! Khu…khu…khu… Gue sih tau gimana cara balikinnya! Tapi, entar para readers udah_ _kaga ada hasratnya lagi buat ngelanjutin baca_'ujar suara author yang denger aja melalui kuping neraka (?)

"Woy! Terus nasib kita berdua? Author macam apaan tuh! Ngambil keuntungan sendiri!"ujar Double L, L dan Light yang geram

'_Itu mah, derita Lu orang! Gue ga tanggung jawab! Gue hanya sebagai author yang nulis fanfict bukan_ _dukun beranak _(?)_ yang bisa balikin begituan_!'

"Jadi, kita musti ke dukun beranak?"

'_Want to know _aja!'

"Woy!"

Tapi sayangnya si author lagi pergi sekolah (?) jadi kaga disautin lagi… (backsong: Nguek…nguekk…ngueeeekkkk…)Setelah mendengar saran (?) dari author gaje, L dan Light pun pergi ke dukun beranak.

Besoknya, L dan Light pun pergi ke dukun beranak!

Sesampe di dukun beranak…

*Tok…tok…tok…

L dan Light yang berbarengan ngetok pintu dukun beranak. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, ternyata ada papan pengumuman disitu!

"**JASA DUKUN BERANAK MBAH BEYOND, DIJAMIN MAKNYUS **(?)** ! BUY 2 GET 1 FREE! CEPETAN! DARI TANGGAL X SAMPE TANGGAL Y, CUMA 2 MINGGU!"**

**TERTANDA,**

**MBAH BEYOND**

"Eh Light, kayaknya gue pernah denger nama Beyond dimana gitu…"kata L di tubuh Light yang sambil makan permen lollipop 4 sekaligus

"Iya juga sih"Light yang mengerutkan dahi "Woy makan lollipop jangan dengan badan gue dong! Entar kalo badan gue kena diabetes en gendut, lu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Eh, sori kelupaan…Udah kebiasaan sih"L nyambung

"Dasar…Oi! Berdiri jangan bungkuk, duduk kaga boleh jongkok, ga boleh makan makanan manis, TITIK! Ntar imej gue di mata readers ancur dong (?)!"kata Light (sok) jaga imej "Nah cepetan masuk!"

Light pun ngebuka (baca: ngedobrak) pintu. Mereka tercengo secengo-cengonya karena melihat disitu terdapat…

Tu Bi Kontinyu…

* * *

**Behind The Scene…**

Light: "Apa-apaan tu, author? Udah pas adegan gue kaya orang gila tereak-tereak ke atep gedung, tulis _to be_ _continue_ aja tu bi kontinyu!"

L: "Iya masa ujung-ujungnya gue sama Light musti ke dukun beranak? Kaya orang mau bawa istrinya buat ngelahirin!"

Author: "Gue denger loh semua yang lu ngomongin! Gue kan orang Betawi, sekali-kali musti melestarikan budaya Betawi. Nah dengan nulis begitu gue melestarikan budaya Betawi (?)! Kalo gue mau, bisa aja badannya Light ketuker sama Rem terus L sama Misa! Supaya L jadi cewe! HUAHAHAHAHA (tawa laknat yang membahana!)"

Light & L: " Iye, tor maap…

Inner

Light: _'Ogah gue yang ganteng en perfect gini ketuker badannya sama dedemit putih kaya Rem! Hiii~~'_

L: _'Amit-amit gue yang panda eyes en imut _(huek! Muntah darah!)_ gini ketuker sama Misa? Glek! Engga la yau! Masa gue jadi Cewe? No way!_

Author: "Eh, L & Light! Gue bisa baca inner lu loh! Ke…ke…ke… Bisa buat jadi anceman, gue kasih tau Misa en Rem terus gue sebar ke publik! (Devil mode on)"

L & Light: "GLEK!"

Author: "Cape ngurusin tuh 2 anak sableng, mohon readers mengisi reviewsnya! _Arigato Gonzaimazu_! Eh, masih ada chapter 2 nya loh! Ayo ikutin ke-sablengan antara author dengan chara death note!"


	2. Pekerjaan Asli BB

Ternyata disitu terdapat… Seorang Mbah Beyond yang lagi asik-asiknya makan nasi uduk sama semur jengkol (?) dengan enaknya!

Siinnggg…

Mereka semua diam sesaat…

L dan Light mangap karena ngiler *author disepak bola sama mereka berdua* eh karena heran terheran-heran ngeliat Beyond yang lagi makan (sama aja ngiler dong)

Sedangkan 'Mbah' Beyond yang berhenti makan sesaat karena mereka ngiler eh karena mereka dateng tiba-tiba tanpa janjian, calling, ato nulis wall di FB (?) !

"Ngapain lu dateng kaga pake janjian segala ato nelpon kek?"kata 'Mbah' Beyond galak. Emang galak, lah! Aneh dong kalo si psikopat kaga galak. Dan anehnya kenapa Beyond jadi dukun beranak? Saya tidak tau karena saya bukan author, kalo mau nanya sendiri.

'_Udah lah diem lu narator! Kalo si Beyond jadi dukun beranak itu…itu…itu..RAHASIA ALAM!_ _Huahahahaha !_'tiba-tiba terdengar tawa laknat yang membahana yang muncul dari atep gedung (_again_?) Yasudah mari lanjut, daripada ngurusin suara dari atep gedung!

"Be…be…gi..gini.. mmm…bbbbaaahh…, baba..dann sa..saya… keke…tuker…a…ama…dia…"jelas L pada 'Mbah'Beyond dengan tergagap-gagap ala ajiz gagap tapi ga mirip terus sambil ter(HALAH!)

L yang tergagap-gagap saat ngeceritain hal atau tepatnya fenomena yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Light, akhirnya dilanjutkan oleh abang Light.

"Begni loh, mbah…"kata Light yang tiba-tiba berubah kaya gaya ngomong ibu-ibu tukang gossip sambil ngacung-ngacungin tangannya "Saya sama dia badannya ketuker…"

2 jam kemudian

"Gara-garanya tadi kita kejedot berbarengan alias…"kata Light yang menggebu-gebu (?)

"Hem…"kata 'Mbah' Beyond udah setengan ngantuk.

3 jam berlalu…

"Terus…"Kata Light sampe doer *author ditulis namanya di det not*eh sampe gimana gitu

"Z…z…z"Wuidih! Si 'Mbah Beyond udah tepar

5 hours later…

"And then…"Seru Light yang kaga patah semangat buat gossi…eh ngejelasin!

"Eh 'Mbah' kayanya saya pernah liat abah (cielah abah; huek!) dimana gitu. Terus kayaknya pernah denger nama mbah…"kata L yang menyimpang dari pembicaran

"Grook… Eh ah masa? Saya juga pernah liat situ", 'Mbah' Beyond yang tidur, sontak bangun saat L nanya yang begituan.

"Wuidih... mbah kenal sama saya?"jawab L yang ngerasa (sok) kenal en deket sama 'Mbah' Beyond.

Saat L dan 'Mbah' Beyond asik-asiknya ngomongin pernah liat ato kaga, di saat yang sama Light masih belom selesai ngejelasin fenomena yang terjadi antara dia dan L. Tambah jontor aja bibir si Light *author dijotos*!

Tiba-tiba, L en Light menyadari sesuatu yang penting…

"Eh mbah, nama asli mbah itu Beyond Birthday ya?"kata L en Light kompak (tumben)

"Iya, koq situ tau ajaa sich?"kata 'Mbah' Beyond yang mendadak _transform to a __**New Half**_ *author digeplak*!

L dan Light bengong alias cengo sesaat. Dan mereka baru sadar kalo 'mbah' Beyond itu psikopat yang dulu pernah ngejar-ngejar mereka. Telmi banget sih…*kau pun tau apa yang terjadi pada author*

L dan Light pun berbicara dengan _contact eyes_ yang sering ada di film-film (?)

'_E Light, feelin' gue ga enak banget! Yuk…mendingan kita cabut sekarang!_' _contact_ L pada Light

'_Lu bener L, sekarang mending kita cabut!_'balas Light

'_Oke bang Light! Ssaaatttuuu…dduuuuaaa…ttiii…_'L pun memberi aba-aba dengan _slow motion _(Lebay banget, euy!), tapi pada hitungan ketiga…diselak sama Light!

'_Tunggu dulu L! Feelin' gue merasakan kalo kita cabut sekarang, buntut-buntutnya nanti kaya_ _kejadian dulu kita! Dikejar-kejar sama si psikopat itu! That was a terrible past life!_'Light mengerutkan dahi sambil merem terus manggut-manggut terus geleng-gel (HALAH!)

'O_ke, kalo gitu kita mikirin strategi buat cabut dari ni tempat. Tapi Light, gue ga nyangka kalo psikopat kaya Beyond bisa buka jasa dukun beranak'_

'_Iye, L gue juga ga nyangka. Jangan-jangan no orang malpraktek kali ya_?

'_Mungkin aja Light. Loh, kok omongan kita malah menyimpang dari apa yang kita omongin sebelumnya?_'

'_Tau tuh! Tapi kita mesti ngalihin perhatiannya'_

'_Iya juga. Kalo gitu siap-si…_'

"Alo! Kalian berdua lagi mikir apaan?"kata 'Mbah' Beyond tersenyum lebar (?)

"Ah, engga mbah. Lagi mikir gimana cara kita berdua kembali seperti semula. Atas saran Author, kita disuruh ketemu dukun beranak"jawab L en Light berbarengan. Nah emang Author gaje nyuruh LL pergi ke dukun beranak? Masalah ini tambah _complicated_. '_Diem lu narator, kalo ga gue suru eh tunggu dulu emang gue nyuruh tuh anak ke dukun beranak? Seinget gue ngga. Emang tuh 2 anak sableng!_'terdengar suara dari atep gubuk 'Mbah' Beyond.

"Tunggu dulu…

Tu Bi Kontinyu Egen (To Be Continue Again)

**Behind The Scene**

Beyond: "Eh tor, kenapa gue perannya sebagai mbah-mbah tukang dukun beranak terus pake makan nasi uduk sama semur jengkol segala lagi! Eh bê te we, New Half itu apa sih?"

_Narator: "Maap, authornya lagi pergi ke mall"_

Beyond: "WAT DE PAK? Terus pertanyaan gue yang New Half itu?"

L: "Ala, jadul lu yond! New Half aja kaga tau!"

Beyond: "Emang lu tau?"

L: "Kaga sih…" (backsong: Nguek…ngueekk…nguueekkk…)

Beyond: "Ye~!"

Light: "Wuu~…!"

L: "Kaga usah belagu Light! Mending lu tau!"

Light: "Gue juga ga tau sih…"

Author: "Ala jadul lu semua!"

Semua minus author: "Whaattt?"

_Semua minus author pada lemes karena kebanyakkan sweatdrop. Emang juga sih… Saya aja juga kaget. Author yang lagi jalan-jalan di Mall tiba-tiba muncul disini._

Author: "HUAHAHAHAHA! (Tawa laknat _again_!) Jadul lu semua! New Half tuh artinya BANCI! B-A-N-C-I!"

Semua minus author plus narator : "HAAAHHH?" (semua pada cengo dengan mulut mengangap en ileran) "_What_? Si author _say what_? Sambit tuh author pake sepatu! _Ready…Steady…GO_!

*SYUT!

Author: "Kaga kena tuh sepatu ke muka gue!" *Bletak! "_You're all such like a freak people_! Kalo mau tuh lemparin duit ke gue, tapi jangan yang duit receh; tapi yang ratusan ribu!"

Semua minus author plus narrator: "Ye~!"

Author: "Maap para readers, kalian jadi di kacangin… tolong diisi reviewsnya ya! Baca yang chapter 3! Ada hal yang mengagetkan! Sampe membuat kalian cengo secengo-cengonya. Tapi kalo ga cengo juga ga apa. _It's up to you, Guys_!"


	3. Pekerkaan Asli Near

"Tunggu dulu, mbah!"kata Light yang tiba-tiba muncul bohlam 5 watt di atas kepalanya namun pecah dan masih kedap kedip.

"Kenape, neng?"Kata si 'Mbah' Beyond kaget (baca: _shock_)

'_Sial gue dipanggil eneng! Jangan-jangan gara-gara tubuh Ryuuzaki yang mirip cewe? Jadi gue keliatan kaya cewe saat badan gue jadi Ryuuzaki? Atau gu _(HALAH!)'empet Light dalem ati, namun cuma ditulis segini doang. Karena, kalo di lanjutin bisa sampe 5 lembar kertas folio bolak balik *Wuush! Author disepak sampe ke langit!*.

'_Woy Light! Lu dipanggil eneng sama 'Mbah' Beyond kayaknya karena lu tadi ngejelasin permasalahan_ _lu dengan gaya ibu-ibu tukang gossip sampe 10 jam_!'tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang menjadi BGM di hati Light (?). Pasti suara yang sama en orang yang sama kayak di atep gedung markas besar penyelidikan Kira. Yasudah, kita lanjutkan saja.

"Bentar mbah, saya kedepan dulu"elak Light ketika ngeliat seseorang yang lewat di depan gubuk 'mbah' Beyond.

*Tek…tek…tek…

"Mie Tek Te~ek!"tereak Dek Near dengan suara melengking (?) sambil nyanyi soundtrack dagangannya yang jualan mie Tek tek sambil nge-getok –getok kentongan yang bunyinya tek-tek.

*Plok! Plok!

"Woy, Dek! Sini-sini!"tereak Light dalem tubuh L yang kaga kalah melengkingnya dengan Dek Near.

"Eh, iya bang!"sahut Dek Near sambil ngedorong gerobaknya "Lho, abang eeeLL? UAABBANNGG EEELLLL!"

"Sinting lu! Gue Light! Yagami Light!"tereak Light marah-marah. Tapi sepertinya Light melupakan hal penting, yaitu ia belom memberi tau Dek Near kalo badan dia ketuker sama L!

"Eh?"ucap Dek Near sambil cengo en melongo terbengo-bengo.

"Maap gue lupa kalo gue sebenarnya…"jelas Light singkat, padat, en jelas pada Dek Near dan kaga panjang-panjang kaya penjelasan die ke 'mbah' Beyond. _Coz, he say to Near just 10 minutes! That time was very __**Different**__ when he said to 'Mbah' Beyond 10 hours ago!_

"O (bulet), jadi begitu!"sahut Dek Near pertanda mengerti. Ya iyalah Near ngerti, orang tuh anak jenius banget! Sampe-sampe udah ubanan kaya aki-aki *Bletak! Author disambit puzzle besi sama Near*

"Eh Dek Near, jadi ngelantur nih pembicaraan kita. Ya udah Abang (cielah abang, Huek! Author muntah 2 ember) pesen yang biasa 5 porsi!"kata Light yang SKSD sama Dek Near.

"Eh, bang! Tapi abang 'kan belom pernah beli dagangan saya! Abang 'kan belom langganan saya, kalo 'mbah' Beyond sih, laen cerita"kata Dek Near garuk-garuk kepala. Jangan-jangan kutuan kali, terus kutunya masuk ke dagangannya si Near terus para pembeli muntah-muntah Karen*plaak! Author keburu tepar duluan karena ditabok!*

*SEET! Mie Tek-tek buatan Dek Near jadi dalem 30 detik (?) !

"Wuidih! Cepet banget lu bikin mie Tek tek, ar!"kata Light terpukau "Nih, duitnya!"

"Makasih, bang!"seru Dek Near seneng-seneng gimana gitu

Light pun balik ke gubuk tempat 'mbah' Beyond buka jasa. Dia ngebawa ke 5 mangkok mie tek tek ke dalem gubuk tersebut.

"Maap, mbah en L! Tadi saya beli mie tek tek dulu sama Dek Near. Nih mbah!"Light memberi 3 mangkok kepada 'mbah' Beyond en masing-masing 1 buat dirinya dan L

Dan keajaiban yang serupa diliat Light dantentu saja L juga.

*SLURP

Ketiga mie tek tek tersebut abis dalam satu kedipan (?) mata manusia. Padahal Light baru ngeluarin sumpit buat makan. L? Tentu aja kaga dimakan. Dia kan Cuma (Cuma?) bisa makan makanan manis doank (doank?)

Light mulai makan.

"Sedap~nye!kata Light mengikuti gaya ngomong film kartun kesukaannya, 'Upil dan Kipil'! "Ryuuzaki, elo ga makan?"

"Gak!"ditolak mentah-mentak oleh L "Gue ga demen makanan begituan. Gue Cuma demen makanan manis!"

"Hem"Iya sodara-sodara! Light pun berpikir! Dan bohlam 5 watt yang pecah, bener lagi dan nyala 5 detik di kepalanya! Dan…dan… Kekekeke… Ternyata Light punya ide jahat sodara-sodara! Sayang sekali! Light pun mengambil mangkok mie tek tek punya L dan…dan…ia…ia…mencekokan ke mulut L dengan paksa! Iya sodara-sodara, L pun kesedek mie tapi bukan kesedek mangkoknya! Dan ia batuk-batuk, terus dimuntahin tuh semua mi ke mangkok lagi dan kena sebagian baju Light dan L! (Euh! _What a disgusting thing_! Huek! Author muntah darah (?) 3 ember!)

Mereka berdua kaga peduli sama kaos mereka, karena mereka ga nyadar (?)! Barulah mereka sadar kalo masalah badan mereka ketuker belom selesai-selesai karena banyak kejadian yang ga penting di munculin sama author! Lho, tumben author kaga nongol! Ya biarlah! Dan matahari udah males nongol lagi dan digantiin sama bulan.

"Mbah, terus gimana supaya kita baliknya?"kata LL cemas-cemas sweatdrop sambil gigit jari eh kuku

"Itu…itu…bukan urusan saya!"ucap mbah Beyond yang membuat LL kaget setengah mati "Karena saya adalah dukun beranak bukan tukang sedot tinja WC (?)!"

Light en L pun tambah terheran-heran! Ctik! L inget sesuatu!

To Be Continue Aaggaaiinn~

Light : "Entah kenapa fanfict ini jadi ngaco dan kaga abis-abis masalah aneh yang muncul! Tapi ada untungnya juga! Gue bisa ngesiksa si author gaje yang bikin fanfict ini!"

L: "Lu bener Light. Udah malah ada kejadian menjijikan lagi!"

Near: "Masa gue jadi tukang jualan mie tek tek terus ada panggilan 'Dek' segala lagi!"

Beyond: "Lu mending ar. Gue udah dipanggil mbah, imej rakus ada lagi, norak, tinggal di gubuk lagi! Dasar author syake!"

L: "Eh ngemeng-ngemeng, si Mello en Matt jadi apa ya? Gue penasaran buanget!"

Light en Beyond: "Iye gue juga"

Author: "Ho…ho…ho…Itu rahasia! Gue kasih spoiler deh. Mello en Matt jadi orang dengan profesi sebagai ******. Pokoknya berhubungan dengan kata-kata terakhir fanfict!"

Semua minus author: "WHHAAATTT (Lebay deh…)?"

Author: "Ntar aja wahai kalian para mahkluk gaje bin ajaib (?)! Ah, maaf readers jadi begini hasilnya! Tolong isi reviewsnya ya! _Arigato_ (again?)! _See you on chapter 4_!"


	4. Pekerjaan Asli Mello dan Matt

Ctik! L inget sesuatu!

"OH IYA!"L yang tereak, spontan buat orang sekitar (Light en mbah Beyond) pada tumbang alias roboh

*pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…pi…, klik!

L tiba-tiba mengetik nomor seseorang di hpnya dengan kecepatan cahaya! Bahkan ngalahin Eyeshield 21! Emang L punya Hp? Tentu punya! Masa orang kaya sekaya-kayanya kaya Presiden kaya L kaga punya? *author: woi narator, kata-kata 'kaya'nya kebanyakan tuh! Tapi kalo mau bagi-bagi boleh!*

"Alo, jasa tukang sedot tinja?..."kata L nge-bos. Wait a minute! Jasa tukang sedot tinja? Mendengar kalimat itu, sontak Light kaget, shock, jantungan, sakit pinggang (?), enco(HALAH! Malah ngawur ke penyakitnya Watari! *Glek! Ada Watari! Author ketauan, tau kan apa yang terjadi?*)

"Segera dateng ya ke markas besar penelitian Kira! Ada honornya lho!"Entah kenapa, perasaan narator kaga enak. Ada apa gerangan? Apa dibalik rencana L? Apakah itu rencana nista? Apakah L itu pacaran sama Li… Ups! Narator salah baca naskah! '_Itu kan naskah ****** TO-OL_!' kayaknya itu suara aneh itu lagi, terus kenapa narator yang kena? '_Itu 'kan emang salah lu!_'

"Oke, mbah saya balik dulu. Ada urusan yang _urgent_ banget! Makasih mbah atas saran yang (tidak) berguna ini!"Oh my kambin eh God, L senyum licik! Tiba-tiba keluar gigi-gigi runcing en aura kaga enak plus kelelawar neraka yang dateng entah darimana, muncul pada L yang terdapat tubuh Light. Jadi bentuknya pun kaya Hiruma Yoichi sang kapten neraka Demon Devil Bats, bedanya ni orang rambutnya coklat madu bukan kuning blonde (?) *Gaswat! Author diteror sama Rocket Launcer!*. Kebayang kan! Betapa jele eh gantengnya tubuh Light yang didalemnya terdapat diri L. Ehehehehe…

Sesampe di markas penyelidikan Kira

"TAAADDDAAAAIIIIMMMMAAA!"Tereak L sampe kaca pecah, pondasi retak, gempa 7 skala richer, tembok retak, en segala macem sampai hal tersebut terjadi di rumah tetangga. Tapi tidak di markas besar, Cuma kaca doang kok yang pecah (doank?)

Ga lama mereka nyampe tukang sedot tinja pun dateng! Mereka dateng dengan membawa masuk pipa segede gajah ukuran 220 m kali 10 meter (?)

"Pak Ryuuzaki, Mana yang kesumbet WC-nya?" kata Mang Matt sang tukang pertama

"Iya, dimana?"kata Bang Mello sang tukang kedua

"Lho, Mang Matt? Udah kaga jualan cendol lagi?"kata Light di tubuh L yang ada di depan WC tapi, bukan untuk bok..Ehehehehehe… Di cut omongannya sampe disitu. Kayaknya ada yang ngeliatin.

"Pak Ryuuzaki, anda tahu darimana kalau saya dulu jualan cendol?" kata Mang Matt bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Eits, tenang aja. Kayanya kaga ada kutunya kaya Dek Near *author di lempar mangkok mie tek teknya Dek Near*

"Begini mang en bang…"Light ngejelasin dengan kecepatan cahaya sampe ngalahin Eyeshield 21 yaitu 4 detik!

"O…o…o…o…o…o…o…"kata Mang Matt en Bang Mello yang ngikutin iklan Gerr* O' Donat

"Terus mang, kok kaga jualan lagi?"kata Light rada-rada sedih (?) gitu

"Itu karena… karena… aya" belom selesai Mang Matt bicara eh dipotong lagi

'_Woy, Light! Lu jangan nanya hal yang ga penting kaya gitu dong_!' _And once again_ terdengar suara itu lagi. Pantesan firasat narator kaga enak.

'_Are you still awake and can hear what did you say 3 seconds ago, narrator _?'glek! Kena ke narator

"Itu siap…"Wah Mang Matt dipotong lagi

'_Diem lu maniak game! Kerja lu kan jadi tukang sedot tinja, maka dari itu jadilah seorang tukang_ _sedot tinja yang baek (?)! Nah sekarang, lanjutin!_'titah suara tersebut

"Ta…ta…ta…pi…sa.."yah, dimutilasi lagi

'_Kaga ada tap tapian! And from now, there's no Mr. nice guy!_'Wuidihhh tuh suara udah mulai panas

"Eh iya, kalo gitu kit…"yah, di _cut off_ lagi

'_Lakukan sesuai naskah! Dan elo narator, kaga usah banyak coment! Yang coment cukup gue aja. Nah bye semua! Gue bakal ngelanjutin en liat apa yang terjadi. Ke…ke…ke…'_

*SIING

Semua terdiam sesaat. Terutama Mang Matt mantan tukang es cendol en Bang Mello mantan maling Bank coklat (?)

"Terus kita berdua disini ngapain?"lanjut Bang Mello

"Katanya, seorang tukang sedot tinja yang baek, biasanya tau mitos-mitos tertentu pada WC tertentu pula…"insting L yang seorang detektip pun bangkit lagi. _YEAH! WE'RE ROCK!_ Eh, salah baca naskah! Ini kan naskah lagu…

*SIGH!

"Baiklah, kami…kami…kami…"ujar Mang Matt en Bang Mello terputus-putus"Kaga tau… "

"Jadi bener ni WC keramat (?) ?"Kata L yang insting detektipnya redup (cepet banget, euy!)

"Sepertinya tidak L"jawab Light yang dari kasar jadi baek (?) lagi "Ini mungkin ulah setannn!"

Yah, sepertinya semua tidak bisa diharapkan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.58 malem. Wah udah malem! Eh jadi menyimpang deh. Ehehehehehehe…

*BZZZT!

Tiba-tiba mati lampu. Kayaknya kotoran tinja dari selang tersebut telah mengenai gardu listrik milik Lawliet company. SPontan mereka semua tereak-tereak gaje.

Lalu L dan Light kejedot (again) bersamaan. Dan pada waktu yang sama, Listrik betul lagi en L kembali ke tubuh sendiri dan Light ke tubuhnya sendiri juga.

Tapi ada hal yang sangat mereka lupakan. Badan mereka semua penuh dengan tinja dari selang yang dibawa Mang Matt en Bang Mello. Seminggu kemudian (?) mereka semua baru nyadar. Namun semua udah terlambat. Nasi telah menjadi tinja. Markas besar penyelidikan Kira penuh dengan tinja. Dan tentu saja sudah Kering!

The End of The End

Behind the Scene

Semua: "Akhirnya selesai juga!"

L: "Apa-apaan tuh? Masa ada tinja yang udah kering di rumah gue? Para kru harusnya tanggung jawab dong!"

Light: "Dan parahnya kena badan gue yang perfect nan ganteng ini (Huek!)!"

Matt: "Dan kaga lucunya, dulu gue mantan tukang es cendol en sekarang jadi tukang sedot tinja di fanfict tersebut!"

Mello: "Hahahahaha… Gue masih mending waktu dulunya gue maling Bang Coklat! Ga abal kaya lu Matt!"

Matt: "WTF?"

Author: "Woy jangan pake kata begituan di sini! Entar fanfict gue ga laku lagi!"

Semua minus author: "Wuuu~~!"

Light: "Eh tapi masa Cuma Beyond yang kaga dapet kena tinja sih? Wah! Ga bener nih! Ga bener nih author!"

Author: "Itu seterah gue dong!"

Beyond: "Emang sih gue ga kena tinja, tapi gue jadi dukun beranak! Peran macam apa itu?"

Author: "Kalo ga gitu ga lucu dong, yond!"

Beyond: "Iye juga sih…"

Misa: "Tor, kok misamisa kaga dapet peran sih?"

Author: "Ga ada tempat mis! Emang situ mau bertinja ria?

Misa: "Ga mau juga sih... Yaudah deh tapi fanfict selanjutnya misamisa dapet peran ya!"

Author: "Iya…iya… Para readers mohon diisi reviewsnya ya! Kalo jelek maaf! Saya baru pertama kali bikin yang chapter-an kaya begini! Mohon diisi!"


End file.
